


Fresh

by imusingthisformyname



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, New York City, Roommates, Sweet Dean Winchester, Sweet Sam Winchester, friends with charlie, moving in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imusingthisformyname/pseuds/imusingthisformyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader just moved to New York for a fresh start, but living alone, especially in a huge, new place, can get... well, lonely. Reader comes across a certain redhead who will introduce them to a few important friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing fanfic so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you like it because I had a fun time writing it. I'm planning on writing another chapter but let me know if you even want to see a second one... Also next chapter will be much longer, I realize this one's pretty short. Thanks loves.

_This is it_. _This is my fresh start._ You stood in front of your new, New York apartment’s front door thinking of all the opportunities your new life holds. You weren’t necessarily trying to get away from anything from your past specifically, but it was more of a need for something new, exciting and different from your small town home with your small town family. Sure, you were risking a lot moving out here on your own with less than $600 in your banking account and just barely scraping by and getting a job at the bakery down a couple blocks. Thankfully, you found a small studio apartment which you would need to start working very hard for because, for some reason, New York’s rent is so damn expensive, but you knew you had to be in this city; you could tell it had so much in store for you.

All of this was running through your head as you held your keys in one hand and a small suitcase in the other containing some of your clothes. You were slightly scared of the future that seemed to be coming at you like a freight train, and unlocking your door seemed like you were opening a door to just that. After a good minute of being paralyzed in thought, you gained the courage to open the door and step inside. It was completely empty and you panicked for a moment before you remembered that a truck was coming tomorrow with all your stuff, including your bed. You would be sleeping on the floor tonight. Great.

About an hour later you had called your parents and let them know you had safely made it to your new home, ordered and ate some Chinese takeout, and checked some emails on your laptop, which you thanked the lord you had brought with you on the plane. You knew you had nothing better to do so you decided to just go to sleep so you grabbed a bunched up sweatshirt to use as a pillow. Lets just say sleeping on the hard ground with nothing but some fabric under your head is not the greatest way to sleep.

After two hours you had had enough of rolling around on the rock hard ground so you checked your phone for the time. 12:07.

_If I have to lay on this damn floor for one more second I’m going to go insane. I need a drink._

You turned on the light and padded across the floor to look in your suitcase for something decent to wear. You found a pair of ripped jeans and a nice-enough looking top. You threw on you shoes, grabbed your phone, and headed out the door. When you got to the lobby of your apartment building and stepped outside people were out walking, having a great time and cars were frantically trying to get to their destination even in the middle of the night, which never failed to amaze you. The building directly below your apartment was an Irish bar called O’Carroll’s, which may or may not have been a reason in choosing this specific apartment.

You walked through the double doors in front of the old brick building and made your way to the bar. There were roughly 20 tables all filled with relatively young people drinking and talking.

“What can I get ya?” The bartenders voice broke your train of thought.

“Whiskey, neat,” you replied.

“Hard liquor kind of girl… I like it,” a female voice said. You turned to face whoever spoke. The girl had beautiful, flaming red hair and a sly smile plastered of her face. “The names Charlie Bradbury,” She winked, holding out her hand.

You shook her hand telling her your name, “Y/N.”

“Can I buy you a drink, Y/N?” she asked, catching you off guard.

“Okay but you know I’m straight, right.” Charlie sat there and put her head in her hands shaking her head. She then looked up and said, “Dammit! My gay-dar’s really been off lately.”

You both laughed, then you said “I might not be looking for a girlfriend, but I am looking for a friend, if you’re interested.”

“I’d love to be your friend,” she smiled, “So, do you have a boyfriend?”

You sighed, “No, lately I’ve been kind slow on the whole dating thing… I mean, guys are such dicks!” you gave a soft laugh, “Must be nice being into girls.”

“Trust me, girls can be total bitches too.”

You thought for a moment, “Yeah, I don’t doubt that.”

You took a sip of your whiskey and turned to face Charlie once again. “So, where are you from?” you questioned.

“Born and raised in New York; over in Soho,” she said proudly, “What about you?”

“I grew up in a small town in Kansas.”

“I have a couple friends that grew up there! I’ll introduce you guys sometime.”

“Yeah, that’d be great, I need some friends, I actually just moved here today.”

“That’s awesome!” she exclaimed, “Where do you live.”

“Right up stairs, actually,” you told her.

“No way! Me too,” she said.

The two of you continued talking for a couple hours and you found out she lived in the apartment across from you. You exchanged numbers and headed back home so you could get some much needed sleep. Hopefully the second time around would be easier, especially knowing you’ve already made a friend in your new home.


End file.
